(a) Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an LCD manufactured thereby.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the flat panel displays which are most widely used in recent years. The LCD generally includes two display panels in which a field generating electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels, and a voltage is applied to the field generating electrode, thereby rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer to adjust the amount of transmitted light.
In order to increase a response speed of an LCD, various methods for initially aligning the liquid crystal molecules so as to be pretilted have been suggested. Among the initial aligning methods, according to a method which pretilts the liquid crystal molecules using a prepolymer which is polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays, a desired magnitude of voltage is applied to the field generating electrode and an exposure process is performed.
During the manufacturing process of an LCD, a multi-layered thin film pattern is formed on a mother board through a deposition process and a photolithography process so that a plurality of display panels each having the multi-layered thin film pattern is formed and the mother board is cut to manufacture a display device.